ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorillaz The Official Movie!
Gorillaz The Movie is a animated 2D Film about the Gorillaz focusing on their backstory and their phases.It was released in October 8th 2016 the same year when the phase 4 came out! It was released by universal studios under a new brand called pyronite studio's and it was one of their annouced film project's! Story:The story begin's on September 9th 1998 Russel Hob's the band's drummer is running away as a black teenager from the cop's after fighting them.Murdoc spot's him while sitting on a roof spying with binocular's and he enjoy's watching russel run away from the cop's then it goes to when the band first met and their debut album and then to 2004 when demon's day's was released finally it transition's to the year 2018 where the band are together and reunited after some year's but 2D has a meth addiction (That was censored in the blu-ray and DVD version to a candy addicition) and Murdoc has been depressed for a long time twelve week's so the band decide to go to hawaii to cheer everyone including murdoc up but during the vacation the boat hit's a rock and drown's but the band finally reach plastic beach from the same album making them happy.Later they send a signal and get rescued.Repaying their rescuer's the band create a tribute video to them so they enjoy it. Murdoc tries to attempt suicide but is foiled by 2D. The band hit a artist block and become depressed but they make another hit single then Noodle fall's ill to a mysterious disease so the band return to hawaii to find a cure and they do but noodle dies so after her funeral the band relax from her funeral before they get a mysterious phone call and go on another adventure and the story end's after that. Ending:The band are relaxing and chilling out before they get a phone call and have to stop the bogeyman from consuming the world in darkness. Logo's Universal Studio's has the earth in the logo being run on by murdoc as his feet goes on fire and he fall's off the globe. Pyronite Studio's has the stone word pyronite fall and crushed the bouncy red studio's font with just pyronite appearing and 2D falling asleep next to it which was considered adorable. Soundtrack Feel Good Inc (Opening credit's version a 16-bit remix) (A Dubstep remix play's during the end credit's) Clint Eastwood (A censored version which remove' the swear word's) Dirty Harry Rhinestone Eye's (Play's for when noodle dies and a sad verison play's at the funeral) DARE (Play's in a medley of the gorillaz song's next to feel good inc and clint eastwood at the end credit's) Trivia Damon Alborn felt bad for universal killing off noodle he said that was so sad in the preview when they got to noodle's funeral where she was possibly stuck in hell after dieing. Originally Damon Alborn wanted to remix stylo for the end credit's instead of feel good inc. Voice cast Damon Alborn reprising murdoc Jamie Hewlett reprising russel and 2D. Noodle reprised by Tina Weymouth. Nicholas Cage as the bogeyman Damon Alborn as Cruise Captain and Security guard of the cruise ship Review and enjoy it guy's! Category:Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Computer-animated Category:2D animation Category:Gorillaz Category:Musicals